The Secret Life of Pets: Rabies
by That Guy on Fanfiction.net
Summary: Max was a terrier that lived a simple life. But when a mysterious virus hits his apartment building, it's up to him, Gidget, Buddy, Snowball, and other characters to help solve the mystery before all of the pets are history. (Rated T - Contains Horror Violence) [Parody of "Cooties"]
1. The Beginning

**A cross between two movies, The Secret Life of Pets and Cooties (an Elijah Wood film that nobody has heard of). Enjoy.**

It all started as a normal day in New York. Katie was walking her two favorite pets in the planet, Max and Duke. Max and Duke were having a discussion, though. A discussion that Katie only saw as barking. "Are you sure you don't like bones? Every dog likes bones," Max informed his roommate.

"I just don't prefer it," Duke honestly replied. "What I prefer is any kind of ball. I'm talking baseballs, tennis balls, squishy ones for dogs, the good stuff." Max agreed to that. There were many weaknesses that dogs had. Meat, peanut butter, and a good old tennis ball. Katie walked up to the door of the apartment with her companions, and opened it with the key.

She released Max and Duke from their leashes. It was usually the teenager that walked them, but Katie needed the exercise. Yet, it was happening again. Katie was leaving. "See ya, guys," she said. "Behave." She went through the door and closed it behind her. Max and Duke were officially alone.

"You know, it seems like only yesterday I got introduced to you when I moved in," Duke thought aloud. "That's because it only happened last week," Max said. "All we do now is just wait for Katie to come back." "That's what you do all the time!" Duke shouted. "Let's do something actually fun. Like, talk to your girlfriend."

Max had completely forgot that he was now dating Gidget. He decided to take Duke's advice. He went to the window and opened it. He howled at the building next to him to get her attention. Duke walked over to his food bowl as Max was doing… whatever he was doing. He gobbled up the food without even looking at the dish, just staring at Max. Little did he know, one of the pieces of food had a strange black substance in it. Duke ate that piece, and it squirt out the strange liquid-y solid substance in his mouth. Duke swallowed his food down.

Max finally saw Gidget in the window. She opened it and looked down at her boyfriend. "Hey, Max. Sorry I took so long." "It's fine, but can you tell me why it took so long?" "My owners are grooming me. They already gave me a bath, and I'm about to get my fur combed." "Oh, okay! I'll talk to you when you're done!"

Max left the window and went over to Duke. "She's getting groomed. Oh yuck! Even saying the word grosses me out!" "Max…" Duke looked sick. Very sick. "I don't feel good. I'm about to puke or something." "Well, don't puke on the floor or Katie will get mad! Go to the balcony and do it off the edge!" Max ordered. Duke did what his friend told him.

After Duke was done puking, he turned around, creepily slowly. His mouth started to foam, and his eyes looked hungry. "Hey, Duke, you okay?" Max asked. Duke didn't respond. But he was breathing weird and staring off into space, almost ignoring Max. "Duke? Hello?" Max waved his paws around in the air to get his attention. But nothing.

"Okay, go ahead and be weird or whatever. I'm just gonna watch TV, okay?" Max said. Duke still didn't say anything. His mouth was getting more foamy, and his eyes were turning a black-ish color. Max jumped on the couch and put his paw on the TV remote, turning the TV on. The channel was a shopping channel. "Man, this is boring."

Then suddenly, it wasn't boring. Duke turned to look at Max quickly. He smiled a devilish smile, his black-ish eyes wide open, foam dripping all over the floor. He ran at Max, who glanced at the running dog before leaping out of the way. Max landed on the floor. Duke started tearing at the couch cushions with his sharp teeth.

"Look at what you did to the sofa, Duke! Katie's gonna be furious and we'll both get blamed for it!" Max yelled. Duke ignored Max and kept tearing up the couch. "Hey, listen to me for a second!" He tugged on Duke's ear with his mouth to get his attention, but then it did something Max thought would never happen. It tore off.

Duke's ear came off easily without hurting Duke at all. It left a bloody mark on the side of his head. Max looked down at the ear in his mouth, then dropped it. He got wide-eyed, his mouth dropped to the floor, and his heart began to pound out of his chest. Duke growled, sounding like a tiger almost. He ran after Max again. Max screamed this time.

He ran to the door in fright. He was scared, until he had a plan. He opened the door. Duke ran through it, then Max closed it and locked it by jumping up and using his mouth. Duke turned around to face the door. He started scratching at it for a couple of seconds. Max was freaking out on the other side of the door. Duke finally gave up and ran away in the apartment building.

"What was he trying to do? Oh man, I have to warn the others before he attacks them!" Max said. He went through the window and climbed up the ladder to other windows. Chloe was sleeping on the couch next to the window. Her owner was gone. Max tapped on the glass. Chloe opened one eye, sighed, then opened the window hearing what her friend had to say.

"What's up, Max?" she asked, sounding quite annoyed. "There's something wrong with Duke! He tried to attack me and his ear-" "Woah, woah. You're telling me this way too fast," Chloe interrupted. "Just try to calm down, because I can see you're totally flipped out about something, and slowly tell me what's happening."

Max took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Chloe, Duke tried to attack me. His ear came off." "His ear?" Now Chloe was interested. "How?" "I pulled on it." "Well of course an ear can come off if you pull it hard with your sharp teeth!" Chloe yelled. "You don't understand, Chloe! It wasn't a hard pull, it was the lightest tug I could ever do! The ear came clean off easily!"

"Alright, get the others over here and tell them, I guess." Max climbed more ladder, then told Buddy to come over and called Gidget to go to Chloe's window with them. He didn't want more people to know because he didn't want them at risk. But Buddy was a cool dog. He'd understand. As for Gidget, he didn't know why he wanted her over. He just needed comfort, he thought.

"Alright, let's see what's wrong with Duke," Buddy said. "No! He'll try to attack you guys, and I don't want anyone hurt," Max replied. Just then, Chloe's owner came through the door. The other dogs went under the window and hid. They poked their heads to the window to see what was happening. "Max, you said to come over because of Duke, but what's actually wrong?" Gidget whispered.

Chloe's owner dropped her purse. She bent over to grab it. Mel climbed up the ladder and met up with the others. "What are you guys doing here?" he whispered. The dogs looked at him. "Alright, since you're all here, I guess I can tell you. Duke tried to attack me and his ear came off!" "Wait," Buddy wondered. "How did his ear come off?" "Well, it-" "Oh, look!" Mel said. "Carnage!"

They looked through the window, to see Duke and ten other dogs with foamy mouths rip Chloe's owner open and feast on her organs. Blood and guts splattered all over the floor. The dogs outside screamed. Chloe's owner was everywhere, being eaten by carnivore dogs. Chloe looks terrified. "I'm gonna talk to the dogs!" she yelled to them.

Everyone outside was yelling "no" while banging on the glass. Chloe approached the carnivores. They all had bite or claw marks on them, all except for Duke, who was growing odd acne-looking bumps on his face. "Stop eating her!" Chloe yelled. "She's my human!" Then, the dogs looked at her. The foam was now red from the delicious human dinner they had.

 _She's a goner!_ Max thought. The carnivores gathered around Chloe. Chloe's heart was beating fast. In a quick second, they got their mouths closer to her and took a bite into her skin. She screamed in pain. Her blood sprayed on the floor. Everyone outside gasped. In her last couple of seconds of consciousness, Chloe grabbed her chest still in pain.

Then, foam started to drip from Chloe's mouth. Her eyes turned gray, soon to be almost black. All of these monsters went up to the window and scratched at the glass. The dogs outside backed away and quickly climbed down the ladder. "What just happened?!" Buddy yelled. Max couldn't answer. There was no explanation.


	2. The Virus Spreads

Snowball's lungs couldn't take it anymore. He ran around the corner to catch his breath. A bunch of animals ran where they thought Snowball was. "Man," he tried to speak. "What happened to everybody? They all got rabies or something!" He slowly hopped towards the cannibal cats and dogs in the building, following them to see what they would do next.

"I told Tattoo to meet me here today! Where is he?" Just then, he saw Tattoo. He was in the crowd of the mass savages. He was just like them, too, with a fresh bite mark on this back, black-ish eyes, then the signature foam dripping from the mouth. "Oh, that's where he is. And that's Fat Dog!"

He could recognize that pet from anywhere. The big, brown, furry dog that lied to him for being hardcore. "I can't believe Fat Dog was affected! I know where Tiny Dog is, I gotta tell him." He hopped away fast. He was as confused as anyone about what was going on, but he knew it was an epidemic in the building. And it was growing fast.

…

The four dogs were at the front doors of the building. "Are we going in… or no?" Mel asked. That was a question on every dog's mind. If they stayed outside, they'd be safe from the virus, but they wouldn't be able to help. If they went inside, they'd be in danger, but they could help. "I think…" Max began. "I think we should go inside."

Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Gidget asked. "Because," Max said. "Everyone is almost either eaten or one of them. We're the only ones left, and the only ones left who can help." They went to the ladder. "I don't understand," Buddy says. "I go up the ladder to see you, then go down after seeing what happened to Chloe, go to the front door, then go back up the ladder to go into Max's apartment. It's about as confusing as what's happening with the other animals."

They got to Max's apartment. Duke's bloody ear was still in the middle of the room. "There's the ear," Max pointed out. "You say it just came off easily?" Gidget asked. Max nodded. A knock then occurred. A fast knock by a small creature. The dogs backed away. "Oh great!" Max exclaimed. "One's at the door!"

That's what they thought, until it started speaking. "Tiny Dog! Tiny Dog! Are you home?" "Wait. I know that voice," Max said. "Snowball?" "Yes! Yes! Let me in before I become a snack!" Max unlocked the door and opened it. Snowball hopped his way through the door. Max closed the door and locked it back up.

"Well, this is happening, ladies and gents! Pets are eating other pets and humans! My friend was taken from me, and Tiny Dog, I'm afraid that Fat Dog was-" "I know," Max said before he could finish. "And I'm starting to think that he was probably the first one who got whatever this is. Nobody in the building had it until Duke started acting crazy and I let him out of the room."

"Wait, you let Fat Dog out of the room when he had a contagious thing going on?" Snowball asked while getting a little angry. "Maybe," Max replied. Everyone now looked as angry as Snowball. "So you're telling me that the real reason every pet in the building is infected… is because of you?!" Max had to think about it. "I… I guess so."

"Bad dog! Bad dog! Bad dog!" Mel shouted while running around in circles. "That's a little offensive, Mel, and I'm not a bad dog! I just did what I had to to not end up like all the pets outside!" Max told him. Everyone shook their head. It was unforgivable, but it's not like they wouldn't do the same.

"Guys, a human's coming into the building," Snowball said. The dogs rushed over to the window. "Oh no. Katie!" Max shouted. Everyone howled and yelled for Katie to leave. They banged and scratched on the window. "Katie is gonna end up like Chloe's owner! We have to do something!"

They got out of the apartment and looked downstairs. The vicious beasts were eating something unknown as Katie entered the building. "Duke," Katie said. "Is that you? How'd you get out of the room?" She approached Duke and the other man-eating things. The pets upstairs were doing nothing except looking at what was happening in shock.

"Duke, you have to come back to our room, okay?" Katie started noticing that Duke seemed different. Max couldn't take it anymore. "Katie! Don't trust him!" That's when the other pets started saying she shouldn't trust him, either. Katie saw a bunch of dogs barking at her, and Max was one of them. "Max? How did you get out?"

Katie only noticed the dogs barking at her upstairs, who looked upset, but didn't notice Duke until… _**Bite**_. The dogs upstairs gasped. "Ooh, right in the hand!" Buddy said. "No! Katie!" Max shouted. Katie was bitten by Duke. Her arm was bloody and the bite mark was almost the same as the ones on the other animals. "Ah!" She tried to hold back the tears. "Duke! Bad dog! Get upstairs now!"

Duke growled. The animals behind him walked up to Katie. Their mouths were foaming non-stop, their eyes were now as black as buttons. They cornered Katie from every side possible, then striked. She screamed in agony as the animals bit her on every part of her body before eating through her skin, then her insides.

"N-No…" Max stuttered. He lay down on the ground and started crying. Everyone looked at him and felt deep sorrow. "Max," Gidget said. She sat next to him and stroked his fur. "It's gonna be okay. Katie's in a… She's in a better place now." Max looked up at Gidget. There were tears still in his reddish eyes.

The animals were done feasting on Katie's remains. They spotted the pets and ran after them. "Forget it, run!" Max ordered. The dogs saw the predators and followed Max into his apartment. They got inside once more and shut and locked the door. The carnivores outside scratched at the door again. "That was a close one," Mel said.

"Now… Did anyone get bitten or scratched?" Snowball asked the others. They all checked everywhere on their bodies, and no marks were anywhere. "We're good," everyone said, all except for Mel. Mel looked happy over in the corner where he was, just wagging his tail. "Mel? What about you?" "Oh," Mel finally responded. "Yeah, I'm good!"

"Then what's that?" Gidget pointed out. Mel turned around. There was a little claw mark on his back, that was a little deep for being called "just a scratch." "Everybody move!" Snowball yelled. Every other dog backed up. "He has the virus!" Snowball moved Mel away from the others. "I… I do?" Mel looked a lot more concerned now.

Snowball pushed him into the closet. Then, Snowball shut the closet door. "Wait, we're just gonna leave Mel in there?" Max asked. "He can't breathe in there! He'll die!" "We have no other choice, Tiny Dog! It's either him or us!" Snowball yelled back. Max sighed. He was just losing everybody today. And it was all because of this stupid thing going on.

"Uh, guys, can I come out now? I'm starting to feel sick," Mel asked. He scratched from the inside of the closet. This was followed by coughing. And then silence. "Man, he's dead now," Buddy thought aloud. Scratching happened again in the closet, but this time, it was more loud. Mel started banging on the closet door now.

"Okay, he's not dead," Buddy thought aloud once more. Then it was silence. "Okay, he's dead." Snowball hopped over to the closet and opened the door. Mel was on the floor. He wasn't moving or breathing, but it was a good thing, because foam flooded the floor from his mouth and his eyes were kind of black. He was one of them.

"Well," Snowball said. "That just happened." All seemed lost, until they heard another knock at the door.


	3. The Knocking At The Door

"Who is it?" Buddy asked. "Open up! It's me!" It was Pops. They opened the door quick for Pops, then closed it quick and locked it back up. "Pops, what are you doing here?" Gidget asks. "Those pets are taking over my life!" Pops replies with anger. "I already know what's going on, too, and it's not curable!"

"Wait," Max pauses. "Did you say you know what's going on?" "Of course I do, mutt!" Pops says back. "It's a virus!" "Okay, that's obvious, but... Hmm…" Buddy thinks. "A virus... Max, you said that you think Duke was the first one to get the virus, right?" Max nods. "Okay, when did you notice Duke started getting symptoms?"

"He said he was getting sick," Max started to think. "After I was talking to Gidget. But what was he doing while I was talking to her?" Then it hits him. "He was eating food!" The pets run over to the food bowl where Duke was eating from earlier. They look at the pellets of dog food. Pops picks up a piece and squishes it in his paw.

Black goo drips from the piece of food. "This food was contaminated," Max concluded. "Duke was the first one. When I let him out, he infected all of the other pets by biting and scratching them. And now Chloe, her owner, Mel, and Katie are gone and it's all my fault and…" Tears started to build up again in his eyes.

"Max!" Gidget yells at him. "It's not completely your fault! You're a dog! You do what it takes to live!" Max couldn't cry anymore. Not if he knew that Gidget was right. "Yeah, I guess. Well, at least I have you guys," Max reassured himself. "So, if it's a virus, why wasn't Katie or Chloe's owner infected when they were attacked?" Buddy thinks aloud.

"Maybe humans don't get the virus, maybe it's just pets, I don't know," Pops said. "That's a little unfair, this is why I wanted death to all humans," Snowball says after. "But every virus…" Max began. "Has a cure!" "I told you before, it's incurable," Pops tells him. "We just have to try, have you ever even tried?" Max asks.

Pops shakes his head. "Exactly," Max said. "We can cure it ourselves if we work together, and work at it for a long time!" "Doesn't that require scientific knowledge, not only that, but like, scientific ingredients? Because we have neither," Buddy points out. "We'll get all of the ingredients ourselves, we just go down the ladder and find some," Max says back.

Max tries to open the window. "It's stuck." The other pets gasp. "Don't worry, there's air vents that lead all over the building. I crawl through them all the time. We'll use those to get out of the building and come back inside!" All of the pets decided to go with Max's plan. It was time to invade the air vents.

...

"My wheelchair can't fit," Pops complained while struggling to fit inside. They eventually got him in the vent. The pets crawled through the metal space. "How will we find ingredients to cure the virus if we don't know what to do?" Buddy asked. "YouTube has everything you need to know," Max replied. "We'll look it up."

They continued crawling through the vent. Mice were crawling through, but these weren't regular mice. Foamy mouths, black-ish eyes. Not one of the pets saw them. Yet. They crawled behind Buddy, their first victim. "There's a YouTube video that will explain how to make a chemical to stop a virus that turns pets into savages? Sure, I'll believe it. Hey, does anyone else feel nibbling?"

"What do you mean?" "I mean, something's biting me! Hard! It hurts!" "Let me see." Max crawled next to Buddy. The rats were biting his leg. "Infected rats!" The pets screamed. They crawled far away from Buddy and gave him room. "I have the virus now? I don't believe it, I-" Buddy started shaking. That's when foam started to drip from his lip.

"Are you okay?" Gidget asked. Buddy roars and starts chasing them. The pets scream again and start going faster through the vent. The rats tagged along to get their own meal. Pops was in front, so it was hard for all of the pets to go any faster. "Pick up the pace, Pops!" Snowball yells.

He pushes the wheelchair, making Pops speed up, which let the others speed up, too. Buddy didn't lack anything in speed. His body was long as well, making it easy to bite the next target. The pets came to a spot in the vent that lead three different ways. "Which way, Tiny Dog?" Snowball asks him. Buddy and the rats were catching up.

Was it left, right, or center? Max had done this before, but he hasn't done it in a long time. "Umm… Center!" The pets ran into the center. Buddy and the rats ran into right. They got to the end. The bottom had the door that led out of the vent. "Tiny Dog, this isn't the way outside, this just leads to more building!"

"Which way was the way outside?" Max asked himself. "And where's Buddy now?" "I think he might've went in another vent," Gidget said. The pets turned around and went backwards through the vent. They get back to the area with three different paths. "So which way is it?" Gidget asks. "Let's try left!" Snowball yells.

They run into the left. It was the same as before, it led to the rest of the building. "Buddy isn't here, which means he went right, with the rats. And right was the way out," Max concluded. Right after, a speaker goes throughout the building. "Attention residents, a virus breakout has happened in the area. Everyone is expected to be evacuated from the neighborhood."

"Everyone's gone. We're alone," Pops said. Max squints. "I think I know how we can cure the virus."

…

They get back to Max's apartment. "I know that Katie keeps a bunch of medicine in the cupboard. If we get some medicines and mix them together, we can create a cure ourselves in my own apartment!" "Are you sure, Tiny Dog?" Snowball wonders. "Isn't mixing medicine and giving it to living things, like, dangerous?"

"It's worth a shot. What have we got to lose?" Max goes into the bathroom and comes back with Motrin, Advil, Tylenol, Frontline Plus, and Benadryl. "That's all the medicine we got. All we need is a test subject. And I choose Duke. Duke is family to me, and even though we both screwed up with this whole virus thing, I need him back more than anyone else."

"We have to go get Fat Dog and bring him back here, then tie him up. I got you, Tiny Dog!" Snowball declares. He goes next to the vent. "I'll be back with supplies!" "Snowball, wait, that's a little dangerous for you to go by yourself!" Max says. Snowball waves and goes back into the vent.

"Okay, while he's gone, we try to create a cure. Get every single different medicine and try any concoction possible. You might also need the microwave or the freezer." The dogs go try different mixes. It was only a matter of time before the virus would disappear.

…

"Hi, my name is Rebecca Thomas and here is today's news," says the newswoman on television. "An outbreak occurs in Brooklyn today. No one knows what to do and no one knows how it happened. We advise evacuation as soon as possible if you live in the area. In other news, what does dog taste like? Story coming up in five minutes."


	4. The Cure

It's been a couple of hours and Snowball hadn't come back. "I'm worried for Snowball, what if he's infected by now?" Gidget wonders. "He won't get infected, he's Snowball," Max replied. There were several different mixes of medicine. Max hoped that at least one would work. It had to, or the world was going to deal with carnivore pets.

The vent banged, then Snowball jumped out. He had eye paint on, had a water gun, matches, some rope, and was pulling a hockey stick from out of the vent. "It's a mad-house out there. I wouldn't suggest leaving the building just yet." "Alright, now bring our test subject to us, and try not to get bitten!" Max orders.

Snowball gets back inside the vent and brings the rope. "Are you sure this will work, Max?" Gidget asked. "I hope so, Gidget," Max says back to her. "I really hope so."

…

Max opens the door. Snowball comes in, hauling Duke tied up in rope, foaming and snarling. "Alright, give him the medicine!" "Open wide, Duke," Max said. He has a spoon with Cure #1. He shoves the medicine in his mouth. No effect. "Advil and Motrin don't work," Pops concluded. "Okay," Max agrees. "We still have other combinations left."

…

Max shoves the spoon of the final cure in Duke's foaming mouth. "Which one is this?" Pops asks. "It's Motrin and Frontline Plus," Max replies. Duke shakes his head. He blinks. His eyes look less black. He stops foaming, but the foam from before hangs off his fur. "Ugh… My head…" Duke whines.

"Duke! You're okay!" Max cheers. "Oh yeah! Tiny Dog did it!" Snowball yells in victory. "What are you guys talking about?" Duke asked. "Why does my head hurt? My mouth also tastes like blood or something…" "Okay, Duke's back, and now that we know the cure, we can give it to the other pets!" Gidget said.

"We don't have anymore Frontline or Motrin. We used it all!" Max tells her. "Now that we helped, we can leave the building and go as far as we can from New York." The pets open the door. "First," Snowball said. "I wanna do something to these gross infected animals before we leave. Hey, where are they going?"

The mass savages were going somewhere downstairs. The basement of the building. "In order to do what I want to do to these killers, we have to follow them." "Are you sure this is even necessary?" Max asked. "Can't we just leave? Probably all of New York has infected pets by now. It's probably even a pandemic by now!"

"It's totally 'necessary,' Tiny Dog! It'll be fun too!" Snowball whispers. "What is going on right now?" Duke asks himself. Snowball, Max, Gidget, Pops, and Duke sneak down the stairs of the apartment to follow the infected pets. They all knew it was the basement they were heading for. They finally got to the basement later on.

"Okay, let's go." Snowball pumps his water gun. No one knew why, but they went into the basement without questioning anything. The basement was dark, they couldn't see a thing, and they couldn't find a lightswitch, either. They got to the bottom of the stairs by wandering through the dark successfully.

"What is happening, again?" Duke whispers. Just then, colorful lights fill the atmosphere. Carnival music plays. It's a dog park built in the basement. Except savage cats and dogs and birds are making a ton of noise while eating human parts. They don't touch the non-infected pets, but they look like they're about to.

"Jeez," Duke whispers again. "Zombie animals." The infected animals make even more noise, almost sounding like they're giggling, drooling foam and the eyes are the blackest they can be. They run over toward the non-infected pets, but don't attack them, they block the exit of the basement so they can't leave.

"Guys, I'm freaking out," Pops announces. "I don't blame you," Max says. "We're trapped."

"Not for long," Snowball said. "Who's ready to see my plan in action?"


	5. The Finale

The pets were in full armor. It was the final battle. Them against the infected animals blocking their exit. "Alright, you guys ready to get out of this place?" Snowball asked the others. The infected pets snarled in the swarm they created. "Oh yeah, I'm ready!" Duke said, ready to run as fast as possible.

They run to the direction of the door. Max smacks a cat with a hockey stick from his mouth. Gidget kicks a bird to the wall. Duke pushes a dog out of the way with his big paws. The pets keep running towards the door as they beat up infected animals. Snowball gets to the top first. "Come on, guys, we gotta go!" he yells.

The other pets get up the stairs. A lot of infected pets are knocked out but ready to come back up. The pets all leave in an order with Snowball keeping the door open. Max, Gidget, Duke, then Pops. Snowball tries to run before shutting the door. Then Sweet Pea grabs his white rabbit foot and growls with foam coming out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Guys, the bird dude has my foot!" Snowball screams in fright. Max turns around and runs toward his friend in need. "Sorry, Sweet Pea!" he yells as he smacks him off Snowball. They finally close the door, but heavy banging follows. It seemed all of the animals have woken up. "Okay, guys get out of the building!" Pops yells as they run off to the exit.

They finally reach the exit. Then, they hear little feet coming after them. A couple of infected animals are behind them. "Open the door! Open the door!" Snowball orders. Max opens the door, and all of the non-infected pets run outside, then shut the door tight. "Okay, it's shut! Now what?" Max asks.

"I'll tell you what's what, Tiny Dog! We need a way out of this place! We need a car or whatever!" Snowball shouts. "Okay, I know how good you are at driving, and it's not pretty," Max complains. "Look!" Gidget spots. "It's my owner's Buick!" They see a bunch of infected pets banging on the door.

"We'll take that car, get in it now! But right at this moment, I have to take care of something." Snowball pulls out a water gun and starts spraying the building all over. The dogs run into the car. "Come on, Snowball!" Duke said. "Just a second!" Snowball yells back. "What are you doing?" Max asks. "Water won't hold back those guys!"

"Tiny Dog," Snowball says while turning to look at him. "This isn't water." He pulls out a match. "Start the engine!" Pops starts the engine, listening to the rabbit. "Whatever you're doing, hurry up!" Max orders. Snowball pulls out the match box. Snowball lights the match. "Hey gross things!" Snowball shouts at the infected pets inside. "It's time to get put to sleep!"

He drops the lit match in the pool of liquid connected to the squirts on the building. When he does it, the liquid gets lit on fire, thus lighting the building on fire. Snowball laughs. His plan to squirt the building with gasoline was brilliant. Except for when it did a little explosion, but that was the only downside.

All of the pets in the car have their jaws dropping in astonishment. Snowball hops into the car's window. "Let's drive out of here!" Pops gets on the floor of the car to use the pedal, and Snowball goes to the steering wheel. Max puts the car in drive, and they drive away, out of this apocalyptic nightmare.

"So where do we go now?" Gidget asks. "A place far away, a place animals hate going to," Max replies. "Dr. Juarez, the vet over in Mexico."

 **The end.**


End file.
